Sweet Highschool Live
by AyakiStory
Summary: Highschool live about killua and gon ...and a little short stories about Kurapika (female) X Kuroro Killua x Gon (female)
1. Chapter 1

Pairing of : Gon (female) X Killua / Kurapika X Kuroro

**Unknown Guy**

Last week I saw a silver haired boy playing with a little girls at the park….they look really happy together…but then I saw a long black haired guy keep staring of both of them…..The silver haired boy stop playing with the little girls and walk away…from the park…..the white haired boy seem…so sad…and…I see his tear….when he walk pass…me….i was shock when I saw him cry…..i hope I can meet him soon….

* * *

The alarm ringing… *ring….!*

Gon: hurmmm….what time it's now…..6.00 am….it's too early…. (sleep back)

**At the kitchen…**

Mito-san : lalalalaa…..it's gon first day at highschool….i will make special…bento for him to share with his tomodachi….(singing happily)

The alarm rang again….

Gon : Uwaaaa….. I am LATE ! it's already 7.30…I will late for school…..(run to the bathroom...)

Mito-san : Gon-chan ! hayaku…you will be late (mito-san shouted)

Gon : Hai~! (run to the kitchen) what for breakfast…Mito-san..?

Mito-san : B-E-N-T-O (mito-san smiled)

Gon : Souka…naa… *wear his shoes*

Mito-san : Gon-chan you forget to take your breakfast….!

Gon : I will eat at school canteen..Mito-san ! Buh bye~

Mito-san : please be carefull…..Gon-chan

Gon : Hai~!

On the way to school….

Gon : I was hoping I am not late…Uwaa..i have to hurry…(she shouted)

BUMP!

Unknown : Awww….watch where you going idiot..!

Gon : (he call me an idiot) Upss… I am so sorry….i didn't see you…

Uknown : Whatever,…..

Gon : I am very sorry sir….i seriously don't see you there….

Unknown : I said WHATEVER!

Gon : (Uwaaa….he is really annoying)

Unknown : Move you idiot !

(move to the side of the road…then the boy walk pass by me…)

Gon : I think…I have seen him before….but where…? .Ehhh! I am late !

* * *

**At the school gate**

Kurapika : Gon-chan…where are you….

Gon : Kurapika ! (ran toward kurapika)

Kurapika : you are late ! what if the principals see you…Gon-chan..!

"OI ! , open the gate...!

Kurapika : L-e-o-r-i-o you….are late than Gon-chan I cant help you….you have to go to the principal room….Gomen ne…

Leorio: What ! not again Come one Kura-chan !

Kurapika: Don't call Kura-chan Leorio….

Gon : Ne , Kurapika…I got to go now…see you during break time…(smile)

Kurapika : Okay Gon-chan..

Leorio: KURAPIKA ! help me please…..

Kurapika : Iie~I wont help you this time (giggle) Jaa~naa Leorio

Leorio : OI! Kurapika !

Hisoka :L-eorio-san….(look at leorio) are…you late again…?

Leorio : Ekk! (Hisoka….i am in a big trouble)…yeaa..kinda..late but only for 1 minute….sir..hahhahahax

* * *

**At a class**

Chiko : Ohayou ! Gon-chan look like you are not late today…*smile*

Gon : Ohayou ! Chiko-chan…yeaa.. I am kinda late this morning but…well I was lucky I made it on time hahahaa *giggle*

Chiko : Gon-chan you always like that…naa…

Hario : Gon-chan,Chiko-chan *blush* the teacher are coming…

Chiko : Thank you Hario-san… (sit down)

Hario : Y-Your welcome…

Gon : How did he know my name…*whisper*

Chiko : I told him about you..tehehe

Gon : Souka…naa..

The teacher come and wrote some name on the blackboard

Pakunoda: My name is Pakunoda and I will be teaching math for your class..nice to meet you all

student : Nice to meet you Sensei

Pakunoda : I want you all to tell me your name…Starting with you black haired girls…sitting beside the window..

Gon : Ekk….me…Urmm…My name is G-Gon Freecss

Pakunoda : Gonie..furick..?

Gon : Ano sensei It's Gon Freecss….

Pakunoda : ouhhh *look away* Okay Gon-chan you may sit down

Gon : Arigatou sensei…(sit down)

Chiko: hehehe…you are so cute Gon-chan…

Gon : Chiko-chan…..*blush*

Pakunoda : Ouhh my...i forget something starting tomorrow….there will be a transfer student from the zoldyck family….

Student : Ehhhhh! Z-Zoldyck

Chiko : Z-Zoldyck…family *gulp* that the famous assassin family…waa I am so scared…what kind of person is the transfer student…

Gon : Ano..pakunoda sensei…

Pakunoda : Hai..Gon-chan..?

Gon : The transfer student will be a boy or a girls…? *wink*

Pakunoda : H-i-m-i-t-s-u..

Gon : Ehh….himitsu….hurmm…I hope a girls

Chiko: I hope a hot handsome boy hehehe…

Gon : hurmm…..

**During the recess**

Chiko : Kyaa…! I really hope the transfer student is a boy…

Gon : hurmmm…*look at the window*

Chiko: Gon-chan…?

Gon : hurmmmm…

Kurapika : Hi~Chiko-chan Gon-chan (smile)

Chiko : hi~Kurapika

Gon : hurmm….

Leorio : what wrong with gon…/?

Chiko: hurmmm I don't know…

Leorio : Oi ! Gon are you busy daydreaming… (leorio teasing gon)

Gon : Ouhh hello Kurapika,leorio….(smile )

Kurapika : Are you okay Gon-chan..

Gon : I am Okay Kurapika-chan…don't worry it just…

Kurapika : It just what Gon…?

Gon : I was thinking…about something…

Leorio : you are thinking….wow….that was surprise…

Kurapika : Leorio…

Leorio : I just kidding…

Gon : I was thinking about the boy…I saw last week…

Kurapika : ouhh…that boy…you told me yesterday…

Gon : I think I just meet him again just now….

Kurpika : when….?

Gon : On my way to school….this morning….

Kurapika : souka…you sure he the same guy…

Gon : I don't know…..

Chiko : do you mean white haired boy…?

Gon : Yes…did you see him..Chiko-chan..?

Chiko : yes I did….infront of…my house this morning….

Gon : Did he wearing….White shirt and a short pant…?

Chiko : yup…

Gon : I know it…I really did see him…this morning…

Leorio : Oi minna let eat already I am starving…..

Kurapika : Hai~(eating)

While there were eating….

Pakunoda: Gon-chan,may I speak with you…for a while..?

Gon : Hai..sensei~

Pakunoda : Okay follow me to the office…

Gon : Okay..Jaa~na I will meet you all later…minna

Leorio : Wooww…your teacher are hot…Chiko…

Chiko : Yea…she is beautiful…right Kurapika…?

Kurapika : B-bbbbbbut she wearing a short skirt….and….and…..that kinda embressing…don't you think…..so….Leorio…

Leorio : Nope….i think she look hot hahahaax…*nose bleeding*

Kurapika : Leorio !

Chiko : why you guy always fighting with each other…you guy look like a lover…

Kurapika : we are not lover….

Leorio : *look away*

Kuroro : Kurapika….?

Kurapika : Kuroro-kun….*wink*

Kuroro : Let's go to the canteen…*smile*

Kurapika : Ahh…okay *blush* I will meet you later chiko…leorio…

Chiko: O-k-a-y *smile*

Leorio : whatever…. *look away*

Chiko : You are jealous….L-e-o-r-i-o hehehee…

Leorio: Am not….

Chiko : yeaa…okay then…

Hario : Ano…Chiko-chan…*blush*

Chiko : yes…hario ?

Hario : Can you help me with my homework….

Chiko : Sure *smile* Leorio…let meet again tomorrow….see yaa…

Leorio : *poker face*

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 end~~**

**My first stories...sorry for the grammer mistaken.. X3  
hope you enjoy reading it**


	2. meet again

**MEET AGAIN**

"Ano…Pakunoda Sensei…what you want to talk about"Gon said

"Gon-chan….i want to talk about the new transfer student…"Pakunoda answer randomly.

"Ouh..okay.."

"Can you and your friend become his friends…"Pakunoda question to gon

"Of couse .. I will sensei..I love a new friend" Gon smile sweetly

"Great then.. you may go now…"

"Hai!..." That was a weird request…Gon said softly

**Pakunoda walk away and smile toward Gon-chan**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"K- kuroro…."Kurapika said

"Yes..?" Kuroro blink his eye

"Ahh….Nothing.."

"You sure..?"Kuroro said

"Y-Yes…." (kyaa…I cant said properly when I am with him..someone help me please)

_**Kuroro keep staring at Kurapika**_

"Why you looking at me like that…is there something on my face…" Kurapika touch her cheek softly.

"Nope…I like Looking at you…you are beautiful…."Kuroro teasing kurapika

"Stop it already….you are making..me blush" Kurapika answer..sweetly

" ….and that make you more beautiful.." He smile sweetly.

"O-Ouh really"

"ye –s"

"May I borrow Kurapika for a minute…" stamming the Table

"Sure –"kuroro said

Kuroro have'nt finish his word but Leorio interrupt him

"Thank You !"he answer angrily and pulling kurapika hand hardly

"What an annoying man…"kuroro mumble toward himself

"Leorio ..! stop pulling my hand it's hurt…." Kurapika shout. "What do you want..!?" Kurapika ask angrily…

"Im Sorry…Okay…." Leorio said casually

"Okay… I forgive you…, So what do you want..?"

"Gon want to meet us…right now.."Leorio said

"Gon….want to meet us…but why..?"Kurapika said

"I don't know…let go find out.."Leorio said and the kurapika answer"Okay.."

"Oi kurapika…."He suddenly started the conversation

"yes ..?"Kurapika look at leorio." Urmm… do you like that guy…"Leorio said again

"Huh…! Who..?"Kurapika wink his eye many time

"That Kuroro guy…"Leorio look away from Kurapika eye

" It's none of your business" Kurapika said."Im just asking.."Leorio teasing "Whatever…."Kurapika answer randomly

"You do love him right !"Leorio Suddenly shouted

"So what if I am…"Kurapika…said…slowly

"Tch…I knew it.."Leorio pissed

"L –eorio….I..Iam sorry…"Kurapika trying her best to opologise

"Guess…I have been rejected then…"

"L-eorio…"

* * *

**Meanwhile  
**  
"where Kurapika and Leorio…they sure are late"Gon said many many time at the same time she keep looking at the clock

"I dunno…"Chiko answer.

"hurmm…Kurapika…"Gon mumble Kurapika name

"There she is…with leorio….but she don't look so well.."Chiko the both of them

"Where…Ahh! Kurapika,Leorio Here !" Gon wave her hand

"Gon…."Kurapika said with a smile on her face

"…"Leorio just smile he doesn't talk much

" you are late…" gon mumble..

"Gomen…Gon I got a little problem sorry for making you waiting"kurapika said

"So…."Leorio asked

* * *

**After a minute  
**  
"EHHHH! Be friend with a assassin …!"They shouted.

"Onegai ne Kurapika ,Leorio…this a request from pakunoda sensei….." Gon bagging the both of them

"i..i don t know…"Kurapika said softly.

" I don't want to have an assassin friend….that freak me out.."Leorio try to ovoid from gon request.

" Ouh- please for me…"Gon said and make her cute puppy face

"Wakata…Gon…I will do it"Kurapika smile

"Yatta! Yatta! Arigatou Kurapika!" Gon smile toward kurapika  
"hahaha …your welcome..".

"How about you Leorio…?" Gon stare at him.  
" If Kurapika said yes….guess I got no problem than…"

Kurapika starting to blush and look away from looking at leorio eye

"Yatta..! Arigatou Minna!"Gon jump and said happily

"hahaha…you are so cute Gon-chan"Chiko said and smile on her face

**Suddenly** someone appear toward Gon and he said

"Yeaa…Gon-chan is cute..that why I always like her"Hisoka smile

"Hisoka…"Leorio shocked

"Yo!.."Hisoka answer casually.

"Ahh~Hisoka senpai..Hello.." Gon smile at Hisoka

"well hello Gon .."Hisoka smile " I miss you so much…" Hisoka said while staring at Gon Cute uniform.

"hehehehe…." Gon giggle

What wrong with him starring at gon like that. "Oi! Hisoka don't you dare make your pervert eye toward Gon." Leorio said while he Glare at Hisoka

" You are so rude..Leorio-kun..you have to call me Hisoka senpai…not just my name…"Hisoka smile looking at leorio eye"

"Ahahahaa…my bad gomen H –isoka Sen-npai"Urghh…his eye freak me out..Leorio said.

"Kurapika…" Hisoka calling kurapika name.

"What do you want…?" Kurapika said

"Kuroro-kun want to see you"Hisoka smile and look at kurapika.

"Ouhh…Okay..Thank for the info" Kurapika wink and go toward the canteen.

"K-Kurapika…you don't want to ask were should you meet him..?" Hisoka said and look at Kurapika.

" Nope….he at the library…right" Kurapika smile softly.

**Hisoka drop his card…when Kurapika answer him…that he know where to go..  
**  
"Well done…Kurapika…" Hisoka smile.

"Whatever…ano Gon let meet after school today…Okay..?" Kurapika said to gon

"Okay..Kurapika chan" Gon smile sweetly.

"Ja~na"Kurapika said happily

"Oi Kurapika can I come with you..?"

"S-Sure…"Kurapika answer with a blush on her face.

"Bye! Gon..See you after school"Leorio wave his hand to Gon

"Bye-Bye Kurapika,Lerioo!" Gon shouted

"It's L-e-o-r-i-o ! Gon!" Leorio shouted..back at Gon.

"Upss…my bad.." Gon let his tongue out.

The school bell ring ~Ding Dong!

"Okay let stop our class now…and don't forget to do your homework"Pakunoda said to her student

"Stand up class…Arigatou sensei !"

"Arigatou Sensei!" all the student said.

"Okay let meet again tomorrow…"Pakunoda said

" Hai!~"

"Gon-chan.. I hope you remember.." Pakunoda smile at Gon

"Yes…I remember sensei" Gon smiled sweetly.

"Let walk together..Gon-chan" Chiko smile at gon.

"Okay.." Go smile back.

"Gon…Kurapika message me..she said she will walk home with Kuroro and Leorio..."

"Ehh…Leorio with Kurapika too..i though Leorio hate Kuroro…but..but..but…" Gon was shocked when she heard Leorio name.

"That it's call love Gon-chan"Chiko smile and look at gon.

"L-ove…"Gon blush… "Souka…that mean Leorio like kurapika….that why…..he…I get it now.." Gon smile.

"Gon ! look there!"Chiko suddenly shouted.

"Huh..? where..?" Gon said as he wink his eye.

"T-Ther..e….the white haired boy…."

BUMP!

"ouch! That was hurt…"Gon mumble and look at the boy infront him… "Y-You!"Gon shouted.

"What!" the unknown…boy answer casully…. "Get Off me you Idiot"The silver haired boy stare…at the girls infront him..then he suddenly blush.

"I am so sorry…"Gon look down.

"Hey…are you from that school" he pointed to the school.

"Y-Yes…" Gon nodded

" Ouhh…"he put his hand on his pocket and walk away.. "See yaa..soon weird girls"then the boy smile…

"Ehh….Ano ! What Your name..?" Gon said

"….." the boy wink his eye. "H-i-m-i-t-s-u" the boy answer.

"hurm…" Gon blush.

"Jaa~na" The boy smile at walk away…to the mountain.

" I hope..i will meet him soon.."

"Omg! Gon-chan he is soo cool !" Chiko shouted.

"yeaa…he is kinda cool" Gon blush.

"Look like someone is fall inlove.." Chiko teasing.

"Chi-Chiko-chan…" Gon blush harder.

"Tehehe..let meet again tomorrow bye-bye~" Chiko wave her hand

"Bye-bye chiko-chan.." Gon wave her hand back to Chiko.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Tch…." Leorio said slowly.

"Behave yourself Leorio…"Kurapika whisper to Leorio

"Look whose talking…"Leorio said casually

"What your problem.."Kurapika whisper

"N-Nothing…"

"….."

"Kurapika…do you want to stay at my house tonight..?" Kuroro asked

" I-I love to" Kurapika smile sweetly.

"Great then…I will pick you around okay..?"

"O-Okay.." Kurapika answer while slide her hair.

"Ehem…"Leorio interrupt

"Can..can leorio come to…?" Kurapika asked.

"Huh…"Kuroro look at leorio. "Urm…" Kuroro don't knowwhat to said.

Leorio smile while looking at kuroro face

"well I guess…he can come to…but hisoka will be at my house tonight….do you still wanna come.." Kuroro teasing Leorio

"Huh..!..Hisoka! Ouhh nevermind…I will go home…"

Kurapika giggle sofly..

"Kurapika….take care.." Leorio said sweetly looking at kurapika eye.

"Okay…L-Leorio.." Kurapika bluss harder.

* * *

**AT GON HOUSE**

"Mito-san..Mito-san…." Gon said cheerfully. "Guess what at school today…I met Kurapika Leorio and Hisoka…I also meet Chiko and hario….they all still friendly as usuall..I am so happy to meet them again."

"That a great new Gon-chan" Mito-san smile

"Ouhh I forget something…my classroom teacher…her name is Pakunoda she is really pretty…and really sexy.." Gon take breath. "She also said that tomorrow they will be a transfer student from a zoldyck family….she also ask me to be friend with the transfer student…"Gon smile

"Z-Zoldyck….hurm The new student will be a boy or a girl..?"Mito san asked

"Teacher Pakunoda said it will be secret…"

"Ouhh…Gon-chan after eating your dinner don't forget..to brush you teeth a o straight to bed okay.."

"Okay.."

"Good night Gon-chan.."Mito kiss Gon forhead. "Have a nice dream"

"Good night to you to Mito-san.." Gon smiled

In Gon heart she was hoping to meet the silver haired boy again…and be her friend or maybe Girlfriend…She also hope that miracle will happen..

* * *

END CHAPTER 2

Sorry for the Grammer  
Hope you enjoy reading it.. X3


	3. The new transfer student appear

_**THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENT APPEAR**_

* * *

"UWAA!,OMG I am late…again" Gon shouted

"Gon-chan…..are you okay..?"

"I am okay..Mito-san" Gon go down the stair and wear her shoes

"I make you some Bento.." Mito-san smile

"Arigatou Mito-san.." Gon smile

"Your welcome dear.."

"Jaa~na Mito-san I am off"Gon run to his school.

**Suddenly~**

Gon saw Kuroro and kurapika running toward the school.

"Omg…this is the first time I am late.."Kurapika mumble

"yeaa…it's the first time I am late too.."Kuroro said

"Ehhh..Kuroro-kun,Kurapika-chan…you both are late too..?"Gon asked

"Ahh..Ohayou Gon.." Kurapika smile.

"That weird you never woke up late before…"Gon asked in a worrying tone.

"Ahh~yes…I dunno what what wrong with me today.."Kurapika blush.

"We must hurry or else…we will be late.."Kuroro said.

"Hai~.." Gon said cheerfully .

* * *

**KRING~! The school bell ringing**

"I don't believe we make it on time."Kurapika said happily

"Yatta~!..i did it again" Gon giggle.

"I will go to my class now…bye Gon…bye my sweet heart"

"Sweet-heart.."Gon look at kurapika while smiling.

"W-What…."Kurapika blush

"See yaa.." Kuroro smile.

"Bye-bye kuroro senpai"

"Bye…"Kurapika smile sweetly.

"OI~! Anybody there….please open the gate please…."Leorio shouted

"Ehh…leorio…you late again…."Gon said.

"Oi~! Gon tell kurapika to get the gate key from kuroro.."Leorio shouted.

"Hai~!"

"It's okay..Gon I got the gate key.."Kurapika smile.

"Ehh…why you have the key..?"

"Kuroro ask me to hold the gate key for him.."Kurapika smile.

"Souka…"

"Leorio…promise…don't be late again.."kurapika said

"Whatever…."

"Leo-rio…"

"I.. I see you this morning…"

" Ehh….you what.." Kurapika blush.

"you were late to right.."

"but..but I make it on time…"Kurapika said and look away.

"You were holding hand…"

"It's none of your buisnes..you idiot"Kurapika mumble.

"Just open the gate already.."

"Gon..will you open the gate for me…I want to go to my class now.."Kurapika give the key to gon.

"Ehh..why me.."

"please…"

"O-Okay….i will give you the key during recess then…"

"Ahh!~Jaa na.."

**_Gon open the gate.._**

"Oi! Kurapika matte!.."Leorio shouted.

"I don't want to…you such a busy body…Leorio.."

"KURAPIKA!.."leorio shouted.

"Ouhh my..love triangle…"Hisoka grin.

"Ehh…Hisoka senpai…when do you…"Gon said.

"Shh.."Hisoka put his finger on gon lips.

"Ahh…" Gon blush.

"you will late for your first class..gon-chan..you must hurry…"Hisoka smile.

"Kyaa! I forget…Jaa~na Hisoka senpai.

"Jaa~na Gon"

"Stop playing with that girl will ya…" Illumi mumble.

"Ohh…someone jealous…"Hisoka teasing.

"I am not.."Illumi answer with his serious face.

"Okay…then.."Hisoka laugh.

* * *

**At the class**

"Fuwaa…glad I make it..on time.."Gon smile.

"You were lucky again.."Chiko teasing.

"I guess I am lucky girls..hehehe" Gon giggle.

"I can't wait to see the new student…"Chiko smile happily."I hope the new student was a boy.."

"Ouhh..i forgot…about..that.."Gon said while rubbing his head

"Ehh..you are so naïve..Gon…"Chiko said

"hehehee…"Gon giggle

"Stand up class.."The monitor shouted. "Ohayou Pakunoda sensei !"

"Ohayou Pakunoda sensei.." All the student said.

"You may sit down….Okay..today like I said yesterday we gonna have a new friend in our class today…"Pakunoda said while smiling at Gon.

"I..I think I just saw sensei smiling at you…G-Gon.."Chiko look at gon.

"Yeaa….i see it too.."Gon said while looking at chiko.

"You can come in now…"Pakunoda said to the new student.

**_The new student walk in_**

"KYAA! He so cool.." all the girls shout accept for Gon and Chiko..

"He…..he…the..boy I met yesterday…"Gon blush.

"Ahhh….he the one…."Chiko shocked.

"Tell all the class your name boy.."Pakunoda said to the new boy.

"Ore Kirua…Kirua Zoldyck"he put his hand in his pocket.

"Nice to meet you Kirua-san !"all the student said.

_**Killua wink his eye….**_

"Kyaaa!..He is so cute…"

"I never knew…that the zoldyck family are so cute..i though their face are more scary…"

"yeaa…I though the same too…."Gon shocked.

"Ano…boy..you can sit behind that girl.."Pakunoda pointed at Gon.

"Ehh…"Gon shocked.

"hehehehe…lucky you.."Chiko smiled and teasing gon.

"Chiko-chan.."Gon blush harder.

**_Kirua walk to his place and sit down._**

"Okay minna lets begin…our clas-ss…."Pakunoda said while look at All the student gathering around at kirua place.

"Ne ne…do you like sport..?"

"Yes…"

"What kind of sport do you like..?"

"Soccer…"

"Ehh..Soccer so cool !"

"Ahh…he is kinda friendly…right Chiko-chan.."

"yeaa….."

"Ano…sensei…look like everyone like him.."

"Y-Yea…he is kinda normal to me…"

"What do you mean normal sensei..?"

"As I know…all the Zoldyck family aren't friendly..like that boy…that was weird…"

"Souka…maybe he is special.."Gon smile.

"Agree..hehehe"Chiko smile.

"Chiko let intro ourself..to him.."

"Hai..~"

"Hello…my name…is…"Gon blush

"Gon Freecss..?"Kirua smile.

"Ehh….how did..you…"Gon blush.

"Sensei told me your name.."Kirua look away while blushing.

"Ouuhh….." Gon smiled. "Ano..kirua-kun..let be friend.." Gon smiled while blushing.

"Haa…O-Okay…"Kirua wink his eye…and smile back.

_**They both shake their hand and smiled.**_

"My name is Chiko..nice to meet yaa kirua Zoldyck..sorry to interrupt your moment hehehe…" Chiko smile and giggle.

"Ahh…nice to meet yaa.." Kirua blushed.

"….." Gon blush harder.

"Kirua…sorry..i always…bump into you before…I am so sorry…"

"Hahaha…It's okay…and sorry to call you idiot…"

"Hope we can be bestfriend.."

"Ahh..same here…"

"Ne kirua let eat together…during recess..?"Chiko asked.

"Ouhh okay…can you show..me around the school..?"Kirua smile.

"Sure…" Gon smiled.

* * *

**_During the recess.._**

"Gon! .." Kurapika wave her hand.

"Kurapika…!."Gon smiled walking toward kurapika with kirua and Chiko.

"Ehh…Kuroro..Leorio you are here already.."Gon mumble.

"Yup.."Kuroro smile.

"Yo!.." Leorio smile.

**_Gon see kurapika sit beside kuroro and Leorio sit far from the both of them._**

"Did you..guy fight..?"Gon asked.

"We are not fighting…"Kurapika answer.

"Yea…I just not on mood TODAY.."Leorio said with a high tune.

"Hurmp.."Kurapika look away and see kirua who was standind beside Gon.

"What wrong Kurapika..?"Gon asked.

"Who is he..?" Kurapika pointed to kirua.

"His name is..Kirua Zoldyck,the new student…I talk about yesterday.."Gon smiled while blink her eyes.

"Ahh…the new student…Ehem..My name is Kurapika Kuruta nice to meet you."Kurapika intro her self.

"Haaa….Kurapika…what a weird name.." Kirua giggle.

"Why..you..hurmp.."Kurapika stare at kirua.

"What…I just said the truth…"Kirua smiled.

"Kirua…."Gon said his name sweetly.

"Hai…Hai…Gomen.."

"My name is Leorio…"Leorio grin. " I am senior so you have to call me Leorio senpai."

"Huh! Liorio….that is more strange…" Kirua laugh as he heard leorio name.

"You little kid ! it's Leorio not liorio !"Leorio shouted.

"What ever old man.."Kirua laugh.

"Kid…this day…" Leorio mumble.

Gon , Kurapika,Kuroro and Chiko laughing…

"Oi what you all laughing…..about.."Stare at them.

"Gomen ne…Leorio..i can't stop laughing.."Kurapika giggle.

"Hurmp Whatever…."Leorio look away.

_**While they were eating…**_

"So…have you been to school before..kirua..?" Kurapika asked.

"Nope…"Kirua answer shortly.

"Ehh…seriously..?"Gon wink her eye.

"…That kinda shocked….though…"Kurapika Scratch her head.

"But it's not like I don't study….i just don't have friend…that all.."Kirua mumble.

" We can always be your friend kirua…"Gon smiled.

"I know that you idiot.." Kirua blush and look away.

"Ehhh…you call me idiot again…"Gon said angrily.

"Cause you are an idiot…"

"Kirua…!"

"Okay…kay…gomen.."

"Ano…Kurapika…may I asked you something…"kirua grin.

"Yes…"Kurapika wink her eyes.

"What are you doing at that man house last night…"Kirua pointed to kuroro.

"Ehh…how did you know…Kirua…It's that true..kurapika..? "Gon shocked and asked Kurapika to explain everything.

"I saw her yesterday…" Killua said.

"Kurapika…" Gon look at Kurapika.

"Leorio….aren't you jealous.."Chiko teasing.

"I am not…I already knew that..!"Leorio look away.

"ehhh! You do..!"They shouted.

"What did happen last night Kurapika…!?"

" I...I.."Kurapika blush.

* * *

**_END CHAPTER 3_**

**_Sorry for the bad grammer..  
And hope you all enjoy reading it X3_**


	4. The Last night

**THE LAST NIGHT **

"Kurapika…."Gon stare at kurapika.

"N-Nani..Gon…"Kurapika look at gon.

"Before you continue explaining everything…."Gon…take out the gate key Kurapika give him this morning. "Here…the key you gave me this morning.."Gon gave to kurapika.

"Ahh…Arigatou Gon.."Kurapika smiled.

"Why…Gon-chan have the Key Kurapika-chan…?"Kuroro asking.

"Ahh…i am in hurry this morning so I ask gon to open the gate for me…"Kurapika smiled. "You don't mind right..Kuroro kun..?"

" Of couse not…my dear.." Kuroro smile.

"M-My…dear…"Kurapika said whith a shocked face.

" Aww they are so sweet…" Chiko said while smilling at leorio.

"What your problem Chiko …you…think .i'm jealous..at Kurapika and Kuroroo ahahhaaa..So ..What if I am naa..."

"Leorio..you are so honest..with your feeling…."she giggle.

"Urusai na Omai wa…"

"So…Kurapika…?"Gon stare at kurapika…what did happen last night…."Gon asked with an innocent face..

"Actually..last….last night…I…I…." Kurapika trying to explain

"let me explain…everything…" Kuroro smiled.

"Yeaa…it better you explain it…"Leorio said with a teasing tune.

" Last night…." Kuroro continued.

* * *

**_FLASH BACK._**

"Kurapika…do you want to stay at my house tonight..?" Kuroro asked

" I-I love to" Kurapika smile sweetly.

"Great then…I will pick you around okay..?"

"O-Okay.." Kurapika answer while sliding her hair.

At Kurapika house.

"Ouhh my…I dunno what to wear…."lying in her bed. "It's already 7:00 p.m…hurm a dress suit me I guess."searching for a drees. "Where…did I put my dress…"

" Onee...chan….what are you searching..?"

" Ahh…Kirino-chan..I …I was …searching for a…a…dress…that I wear last week did you see it..?"

"Urm…nope…I don't see it.."

"Are….you really sure you didn't see it…?"

"Y-Yes..onee-chan.."

"S-Souka na….i really need that dress…"

"Onee..chan…any dress you wear suit you…"

" Ehh…really..you think so…"

"Yes…Onee-chan.."

"Arigatou naa..Kirino…you help me a lot…"

"Your most welcome Onee-chan.."

"Yosh no I want

* * *

_**30minute later.**__  
_  
"Onee-chan…Onee-chan.." kirino shouted (she actually kurapika little sis)

"Kirino…Nani..?"Kurapika wink her eyes.

"Someone coming…he said he want to meet you.." She smile. "He is handsome.."

"Ehh…..really…what time now..?" Kurapika asked.

"7:30…"Kirino smiled.

"Waaa…it's to early….why is he hear already…" Kurapika blush. "Chiko…can you said to him wait for me…please…?"Kurapika asked her little sister.

"Okay..i will.."Her smile and run to the living room.

* * *

**_At the living Room._**

"Mr…my sister said can you wait for a minute..please.."She smiled.

"Ouhh okay.."

"Would you like some tea…sir.."She asked.

"Urmm..yes please.."

"I will asked my sister to make it for you.."She smile and giggle.  
"…" he blush.

"K-Kirino…"kurapika calling her sister name.

"Yes…Onee-chan.."She answer.

"Can you come here for a moment..please…I need your help."

"Ouh..Okay.."She answer. "Mr…can you please wait for moment I will be right back with my sister." She miled.

"Okay.."

"I am here onee-chan…"She smiled.

"Ano…how do I look…." Kurapika blush.

The moment she look at her sister the first out from her mouth is..  
"Uwaaa…you look so beautiful…onee-chan that dress suit you so well…"

"R-Really…"Kurapika blush harder. " T-Thank you..".Kurapika smile.

"Your welcome onee-chan…are you having a date with that man..?"She asked.

"Ahh…it's not a date actually…"Kurapika blush.

"Ouhh, hehehee… I though it was a date.."She giggle. "Ouhh..Onee-chan I will help you making some tea for him.

"Ehh tea…?"

"Yeaa…I told him that you are the one who making the tea…" She giggle.

"Ouhh…soukka…"Kurapika blush "I will make it then…"

* * *

**_About a minute later_**

"Sorry for waiting…"Kirino smiled.

"It's okay…I am use to it.."

"hehehee.." she giggle.

"Urmm…where your sister..?"

**_Kurapika walk in to the leaving room~_**

"Kurapika….."He blush.

"Le-Leorio !" Kurapika shocked. …as he see leorio infront..of him.

"Oi why are you shouting…."Leorio asked while covering his blush on his face.

"I…I….though you are….Kuroro…" Kurapika said sadly while blushing.

"Tch…"Leorio look away. "Why you sound so sad…not happy to see me hear…"

"It's not like what you are thinking….Leorio.."

"Hahahaaa…I'm glad to hear that"

"Hahahaaaa….why..do you come here anywhere…"

"I came all the way here….to return your textbook that…I borrow from you this morning.…" Leorio said while giving the book to know..that kurapika..are going a date with kuroro..that is the first reason he coming to here.

"Ouhh…yeaaa my textbook..i totally forget about that.."The moment kurapika take the book from leorio man push him to the wall and holding her hand tightly and said"You look so beautiful…Kurapika…" That man whisper…at kurapika make kurapika heart beat faster…and Kurapika starting to blush harder.

"I know…you like kuroro..but I can't accept..that..Kurapika…I really can't..".He touch Kurapika moment he do that…Kurapika hold his hand and said"Leorio…I…I'm sorry..I really sorry…"She blush.

"It's okay..i understand….i will be waiting for you…always…and forever…remember that.."He whisper.

"Ouh Okay…I wil try…remember that.."She smiled and pushed leorio away from her.

Although Leorio know that the smile is only a fake…but … he still want to wait for kurapika.

**_Suddenly the door bell ring…  
_**  
"Kirino can you open the door please…."

" Okay Onee-chan." She ran to the door and open it,and she saw a tall man with a black shirt and a black haired standing infront him and said… "Hello there…can I meet your sister Kirino…"

"Ehh, Kuroro senpai…"

"Yes….?"

" Someone is meeting my sis can you wait for a while…"

"Whose that kirino…."Kurapika and Leorio walk to the door and saw kuroro standing beside her little sister. "K-Kuroro….?" She shouted.

"My….Kurapika..you look so adorable.."He smiled as he saw Kurapika. "Leorio- …you are here too…?He asked.

"T-Thank you…"she smiled.

"I'm here ..to return Kurapika textbook .."Leorio said while staring at Kuroro.

"Ouhh…now you going home…?"

"No…I'm not…"

"Ah…guess I will be staying at your house…for a while…"

"ehh…!?"Kurapika and Leorio look at kuroro "W-Why..?"They asked

* * *

**_About An Hour later_**

"Oi…Kuroro….it's 12:300 p.m…already….you don't want to go home…"

"Look whose…talking…"

"Oi…kurapika …"

In Kurapika mind…. (The both of them…is so…stubborn)"Why…don't you both….go home…I already finish my homework..and I need to sleep now… do you said..?"  
Kurapika said while smiling.

"I wont…go home until Kuroro…go home first.."Leorio shouted.

"Why should I…"Kuroro said angrylly

"Both of…you go home already..! I need to sleep…" Push the both of them out from her house. "Good night !"

"Thanks for ruined my day…" Kuroro said while looking at Leorio.

"Ahahahaha…Your welcome" Leorio Grin happily.

* * *

**_Ended Flash back_**

"And that is what happen last night…."Kururo said while looking at them.

"…."

"S-Souka..naa" Gon..smile. "

"Tch..what a busybody…."Killua mumble.

"Who…killua..?" Gon asked.

"You know who I'm talking about…"Killua said while looking at leorio.

"Ahahhaaa…yeaa…I agree"Chiko giggle.

"Chiko…why you laughing…?" Gon asked while scratch her head.

"Tch…you are an idiot..Gon…"killua said randomly and walk beside kurapika and hold her sholder. "Liorio…is the busybody…guy right…Kura-chan..?" Killua smiled while looking at kurapika face.

Killua…look at kurapika…face which is suddenly getting red..

"Oi….it's Leorio….and I'm not a busybody… I just want to return her textbook that all.."Leorio answer casually. "Sorry..if I ruined..your night with Kuroro…"

"You sounded happy old man !" Killua said.

"Why..you..!"Leorio stare at killua.

"Hai..Hai..gomen naa.."Killua walk away from their sight.

"Killua…!" Gon shouted.

"Let him alone…Gon-chan.."

"Hisoka..senpai..but…killua.."Gon said while looking at Hisoka eyes.

"Ahh…that cute eyes….I so inlove with her eyes…" hisoka said in his mind.

"It's okay…Gon-chan..he need some time…he is a new student right..?"

"Hai…"Gon nodded.

"So…can I eat with you guys…"Hisoka smiled.

"…." They all shocked.

"Is that…a No..?" Hisoka questioned.

"Yea…."They all answerd.

"You all are so mean…." Hisoka walk away and sit beside illumi.

"That…guy…I think I have met him before…"Gon said.

"Ehh…really..?" Chiko said.

"Who is he…?" Gon said. "Urm..Kuroro senpai did you know…that man who is sitting beside Hisoka senpai..?"

"That his boyfriend…"Kuroro said randomly.

"Eh…."They all shocked.

"No…I mean…"Kuroro said while scratch her head. "His name is Illumi Zoldyck…he is the same class as me and Hisoka.."

"So..Hisoka…is a Gay.." Leorio said. "No wonder..he like to stare..all the boy in this school…"

"It's that true… what Leorio said Kuroro-kun..?"Kurapika said

"Kinda,,," Kuroro trying to smile

"…."Leorio and Kurapika shocked.

"Illumi….Zoldyck… that mean he is one of Killua family.."Gon said happily.

"Yeaa…you right.."Chiko smiled.

"B…but..why..killua..dont said hi..to Illumi-san.."

"That was weird…."

* * *

**End chapter 4~**

Sorry for the bad grammer ^^  
and hope you like it~~and sorry for the waiting


	5. In love with the Zoldyck

**In Love with the zoldyck**

"Gon…freeck"Killua said soflty. "I hope we can be friend…"Killua said with a smile on his face.

"Hai…Killua let's be friend" Gon smiled and give her hand to killua.

**_Suddenly the surrounding become dark_**

"What…happening…"Killua shocked. "I'm scared…"

"Killua !" Gon shouted "Killua where are you…!?"

"Gon…I'm here Gon…!" Killua shouted.

"Ahh…Killua…" Gon smiled

"Gon…."Killua smiled and go toward..Gon..suddenly a black haired man pull him and said "You don't need a friend…Killu…!"

"Shut up ! Aniki… I want Gon,I need her…I want friend"Killua shouted.

"That very rude of you killu…saying something like that..to your older..brother.."

"Shut Up, Aniki ! Gon !...help me please…."

"Killua !"Gon shouted.

"Gon…!..Gon! Gon !.."he wake up from his nightmare. "Uwaaa…!..it's just a dream…"Killua shivering. "Gon…. I need Gon…"Killua said to himself. "I…I want to meet her now…"He wake up from his bed..and go straight to bathroom.

He open his cloth and go staright to the shower….in his mind only thinking of..Gon..and his other friend at school…He cant wait to meet..and hang out with is what he always wanted…a friend.

About a minute later…he walk in his room..with a half naked..and sit is his bed and drying his hair and suddenly a "knock" sound heared.

"Yes…? Who it's…"Killua said.

"I'm Alluka….Onii-san.."she answer.

"Come in…"

"Okay.." She come to the room and sit beside..killua. "H-How..was your school..Onii-san..?"She asked.

"Urm…not fun at all…"Killua answer shortly.

"D-Did you met some friend..?"She asked again.

"Y-Yes..i did…she is nice…and cute..I like her so much.."Killua smiled.

. **_Alluka…was so happy when she saw her brother smiled never…saw her brother so..happy…before_**

"What is her name…Onii-san..?"

"Gon…Gon Freeck"Killua answer with a smiled on his face.

"G-Gon…what a strange name for a girls…."She giggle.

"Yea,I was shocked when first time I heard her name."Killua laugh.

**_They laugh together and smiled together...After a while there was a silent between Alluka and killua and Alluka suddenly hug him tightly like she is losing something precious to her,But killua know that his sister was lonely and want someone by her side..Killua know because he feel the same when he was a kid,He want a friend._**

**_Then Killua hugs her sister and path her head slowly and said "I will always be by your side Alluka..I will never forget about you,you are my sister.." Killua smiled and hug his sister tightly._**

"Yosh!,let's ended the the sad moment"

"Yes,Onii-san"Alluka smiled and suddenly a tear fell on her cheek.

"Alluka.."Killua wipe a tear on his sister face. "Listen to me,you're not alone Alluka..you have me ,I will always be by your side..I will never forget about you,remember that."

"I know..but I will get lonely if you leave the house,Onii-san"

"I'm going to leave for a while,I'll be back before dinner"

"P-Promise"

"Promise"Killua smiled.

"Yosh ! I'm going out now.."Killua stand up and wear his shirt then he walk staright to the door.

"Onii-san..!"

"Jaa~naa.."Killua go without a word.

"Killu,wait up !"Illumi hold killua hand tightly.

"Ah,Aniki it's hurt.."

"Where do you think you going,huh!?"

"I just want to meet my friend..that's all.."Killua said honestly. "Aniki, let go of my hand !" Killua said with a pain on his left hand.

**_Illumi hold as tight as he cold and whisper "What if I said no ! Killu.." Illumi stare at his little brother. "I..I..promise that I will meet her today.."Killua said and looking to the floor,and his brother still staring at him. "Gomen Killu.." Illumi hit his brother neck and killua lift killua and walk straight to Killua room and put him to his bed. "Gomen killu..father wont let me…give you a permission to go out..today.."Illumi keep staring at his liltle brother face._**

"Gon…"Killua said and open his right eye slowly.

"Gon..!?" Illumi blink his eyes.

Then Killua close back his eyes and said "It's okay I Understand Aniki.." and he fainted.

"Killu.."Illumi kiss killua forehead and cover his little brother with his blanket. "Sleep well killu.."

**_ Then his father walk in to killua room and sit beside illumi_**

"Illumi ! how was killua..!?" he asked.

"I just do what you have told me father.."

"Ah.."

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"Where is killua ?,he promise he will come today!" Gon said sadly

"Are you sure Gon,that he promise..I smell something fishy.."

"There is nothing fishy,he promise,he will come.."

"Hai-Hai,demo Kurapika,Leorio and Kuroro still don't appear naa Gon.I'm tired waiting for them."She mumble. "And what if they are not coming today.."

" I will grilled them One by One"

"Eh!,…."Chiko shocked.

**_An hour later_**

"GON !"Kurapika shouted and wave her hand.

"Ah,Kurapika !"Gon shouted. "You're late"Gon mumble. "Where were you..?"

"Gomen na,Gon"Kurapika apologize. "I-I.."

"Yo !"Leorio shouted.

"Leorio..you're late too"Gon mumble.

"Gomen,Gon I'm busy with my studying,Etto what do you mean I was late too..?"

"Kurapika..are late to,she just get here a moment a go.."

"Eh!" Leorio shocked and look at the kuruta. "He what !"he shouted.

"No need to shout ! Leorio" Kurapika said with a high tone.

"Tch!" Leorio staring at the kuruta"

"W-What ! don't stare at me like that !"

"Hmp!" Leorio look away.

Gon Sniff and kept sniffing at Kurapika."Kurapika you smell so nice..and you kinda smell like Kuroro"

"How can you tell just by smelling Gon,you're weirdo.."Leorio asked.

"hehehe" Gon giggle.

"T-That's true…Leorio" Kurapika blushed.

"I-I just met with Kuroro at the library this morning,I was so busy reading book for my up coming exam until I forget that we promise to meet today,until Kuroro said that he could not come to join us,from there I realize that I was forgetten about our promise.

"It's okay Kurapika at least you came.."Gon said sadly.

"It's something wrong ? Gon?" Kurapika asked.

"Where is that liltle bastard !"Leorio said while searching for killua.

"Where is killua,Gon?"Kurapika asked again.

"He didn't came,I guess"Gon said sadly.

"Have you gave him a message..?"Kurapika asked

"I-I don't have his number.."

"Maybe he's lost..?"Leorio added.

"Probably,Urm Gon..have you asked him that did he really know this place where we suppose to meet."

"Yes,I did"

"Maybe,he got something else to do.."

"Yea"

"Don't worry about it to much"

"Okay"

"Hai-hai,Let's have some fun minna-san"

"Ah~"

* * *

**_Flash back_**

After they finish eating at the school canteen,Gon was searching for look everywhere around the school but still he couldn't found he saw someone was sleeping under a tree nearest the walk closer slowly and she saw a silver haired boy which is killua sleeping under a tree.

Kurapika which is at the library reading books with was so busy reading a book..for her exam,then she take rest a bit and look at the window and she saw Gon sitting under a tree beside the assassin boy. "Gon.."Kurapika said keep staring at the window kuroro asked "what wrong Kura-chan..?" Kurapika look at kuroro and look back at the window and pointed to the window and said "Gon..and the assassin boy..I'm worried.."

Kurapika said with a sad voice. "No need to worried.."Kuroro grab both of the Kuruta hand and hold to his chest. "Ah.."Kurapika said while blushing. "That's my girls.."Kuroro smiled.

Meanwhile,Leorio keep hitting his head at the table many many time when he saw Kuroro was holding Kurapika tighly to his chest. "That bastard !" Leorio mumble to himself.

_**At the field under a tree.**_

Gon Keep staring at the silver haired boy who was taking a nape,Until that boy suddenly said "I want more choco ball" Gon giggle when she heard killua talking in his sleep"silly.."Gon smiled. Killua continued talking in his sleep said"I want friend..Aniki..I want Gon to be my friend.."killua said with a sad voice and he starting was shocked and he don't know what to do and suddenly Killua open his both eyes.

"Killu..? are you okay ?" Gon asked curiosly.

"Ah~I'm okay"Killua said while holding his head.

"Yokata" Gon hug killua tightly. "I'm so worried about you"

"Ah..why are you here..?"

" I was searching everywhere..for you"

"You,what!" Killua shouted. "why would you do that.."Killua staring at the naïve girls and patiently waiting for an answer from her.

"Because,I was worried about you"Gon smiled.

"Worried,about me..?"Killua questioned and stared at the girls.

"Yes"

"me"

"Yes"

"Seriously"

"Yes killua"

"Why?"

"..."

"Because I was worried!"

"Why are you worried..?"

"You just leave us at the canteen and I was worried why you acting so weird back then."

"Ah~finaly you get it,This the answer I was waiting for.."

"S-Souka"Gon said sweetly.

"Ahahaha why you're so naïve Gon,I never met a girls like you before..ahahaa"Killua keep laughing at his friend.

"Killua,Stop it already !"Gon said while making a cute puppy face.

"Ahahaha,gomen gomen." Killua take a deep breath and stare at his friend. "What with the cute face for ?"Killua teasing.

"Killua…!"Gon mumble while blushing.

"Everyone keep falling at me because they think I'm charming you know,ahahha"Killua said with a teasing tone.

"And I'm very sure I'm not one of them" Gon said straightly.

"Eh~you sure"Killua keep teasing

"I'm sure killua"Gon looked away.

"Oi,Oi! Gon ,Are you mad at me..?"

"Yes !"

"Eh! Gomen na..Gon I'm just just joking."

"Nope"

"Gon…" Killua looked at gon face.

"Gon..!"

"I will forgive you if.."Gon looked at killua and smiled.

"If,what!?"

"If, you promise you will hang out with us this Sunday..at the park"Gon smiled.

"Hang out !" Killua shouted.

"Yes ! Hang out" Gon shouted back.

"Oi..oi no need to shouted gon.."

"Ouh,gomen,urm so killua..?"

"Hai-hai I promised.."

"Good then"Gon smiled "right chiko?~"

"Hai~"Chiko smiled and walk straight to both of them. "H-How did you know I was listening to you.."

"I know,because I smell something sweet~plus you always wearing sweet perfume"Gon smiled.

"Kurapika ! Kurapika! " Gon shouted.

Kurapika heard someone calling for her name and she looked at the window and she saw Gon waving at her. "Ah~Gon" kurapika smiled and waved back. "Do you need anything Gon~?" Kurapika asked.

"Killua will joining us this weekend!"Gon shouted.

"Ah~that's a good news" Kurapika smiling at Gon and killua.

"I'm so happy !" Gon shouted.

"I'm happy to hear that too~" Kurapika smiled.

"What wrong with her (kurapika),why she keep smiling all the time.."Killua mumble with a blush on his face.

Gon was so happy back then~

* * *

_**Flash back ended.**_

"But,he promise.."Gon said sadly.

"Gon,please don't make that sad face.."Kurapika holding gon face.

"Ah~"Gon try to smiled.

Kurapika smiled and hug gon tightly. "You like him right.? You like .that assassin boy.."Kurapika whisper.

Gon blushed. "I-I'm –

"Just tell the truth..Gon" Kurapika smiled.

"Y-Yes" Gon smiled while blushing.

"Souka..you do like him" Kurapika smiled and looked at kuroro.

"Okay let's Enjoy!"chiko said happily "Let's celebrate for Gon"

"Yosh!"Leorio shouted.

"For me?"

"Yes~for you" Chiko smiled.

"For what?"

"For fallen in love with that Assassin boy" Kurapika added.

"Ehh!"Gon blush hardly.

"Yosh!"

* * *

_**Chapter 5 ended XD**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy reading it~ **_

_**and sorry for the wrong spelling and the grammer mistaken.**_


	6. Run away

**Run away**

"Ah ! My head damn hurt !" he open his eyes slowly and try to sit up straight. "Gon must be angry of me" He said slowly while looking at the clock "10.30…already mah,I'm so in trouble.."

"Ohayou Killu." Illumi walk in killua room.

"Uwaa! Aniki what are you doing in my room!?"Killua shouted. "Get out from my room now!" ".Who do you think you are ?! sitting in my bed! beside me!? Hmrp!"

"That was really rude of you killu..I'm sad now ! how could you said those word to your big brother huh..?

** Killua ignore what his big brother..said..All he want is.. that tall man get out from his room right here !right now!He hate his brother so badly !Of couse there are the reason why he hate his brother so much ! He is from the assassin family member! All his family like to kill people for the sake of money..!That is why killua hates his brother so much ,Plus he hate killing people unlike his other family member.**

"Look whose talking ! You the one who is evil! And you know it ! Now get out from my room!" Killua shouted.

"Hey ! Killu calm down !"

"Just get out already!" He pushing his brother hardly toward the door.

"Okay! Killu..stop pushing me..!"

"…"

**No answer from killua,he keep pushing his brother until they reach to the ,he stop pushing him when his brother open the door and walk to the living he walk his brother pat his head and whisper "I'm sorry for being a cruel brother".But there are no respond from just kept his head down looking the floor. "What a annoying brother…" Killua said to himself and keep staring at the clock.**

**As Illumi was walking to the living room,he heard some similar voice calling his turn himself and he saw a big man which is his father standing infront of him and asked about killua.**

"How was killu..?"

"His fine,he just woke up."

"I see.."

Then the big man walk to dark room and just stare at that man and sit at the couch and on the TV "I want to watch Killing movie.."He said while staring at the screen " Where the remote…"

"Here…"

"Ah…Thanks"

"No problem Illu"

"Hisoka..!? What you doing in my house..?"

"Visiting..my bestfriend"

"Urgh,visiting for what..?

"Gon-chan was so worried sick about that silver haired boy so much..So I decide to visit him ..Since 2 days he's not absent."

"….."

"yea,so where the boy..?"

"In his room"

"Okie dokie" Hisoka stand up. "So where his room..?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to meet him"

"I'll go with you"

* * *

_**The both of them walk to killua room.**_

"Tch ! where is my skateboard,"Killua mumble. "Guess I have to walk na..hurm to bad I have to use my feet.."

"Killu..?"

"Ah!,Aniki.."

"Where you going boy!" Hisoka added.

"Ek! Hisoka what you doing here!.."

"I'm visiting you"

"Visiting..?"

"Never mind,where you going?"

"None of your business!"

"Illu your little bro is shouting at me"

"Killu..!?"

"Don't try to stop me this time!,I want to see my friend"

"I wont,don't worry, mom and dad..they out already..you're free killu"

"What a great news"killua grin.

"Young master,your skateboard"

"Ah! Thanks! I'm Out!"

"Take care killu.."Illumi wave at killu.

"Aren't you going to stop him..!?"

"Nope..I got my own plan"

"Oh,Well"

"Onii-san"Alluka said slowly when he saw his brother brings his back and walk away from home "Aniki ! Where Onii-san going.."

"Running away from home"

"I want to see Onii-san.."She cried.

"Don't worry,you will see he soon..I promise"

"P-Promise !?"

"Promise"

"How sweet" Hisoka grin.

"Shut up !"

* * *

"Ahhh! Where on earth is killua..!"Gon shouted. "I'm so worried sick about him!"

"Gon..calm down"Kurapika said softly "Maybe..he got a problem.."

"Demo…Kurapik –a"

"Gon.."Kurapika said while rolling her eyes.

"Wakata.."Gon mumble. '

"You sound like a mother..Kurapika" Leorio grin.

"Ouh,Shut up! Leorio! I don't want to talk with you"

"Tch! Whatever !"

"But it's true..Kurapika,you sounded like Mito-san"

"Ehh! Gon.."Kurapika cheek become red as tomatoes. Kurapika look away from Gon innocent eyes and look at was laughing and he stare back at the blond and make the blond blush.

"I..I was not sounded like a mom"The blond mumble.

"Yea,you more sounded like a big sister to me"Kuroro said and smile at the blond.

"Eh..!?"

"Pfftt"

All of them look at the young man who said 'Pfft" at Kurapika

"Yo!"killua said casually while looking at Gon.

"Killua !" All of them shouted except run toward Killua and hug him tightly "I miss you killua!Where were you..?"

Gon sudden reaction make the silver haired boy was so shocked that the girls miss him so badly. "I got a HUGE problem with my family!but now I'm free "Killua excuse..he sit down beside kurapika and lend his hand at the kuruta sholder. "By the way,I miss you Kurapika"The silver haired said while smiling.

"Pervert" Kurapika slap killua hardly.

"Gosh! It's hurt naa"

"I'm sorry killua.."The blond said while smiling shyly at the silver haired smile on the kuruta face make the boy blush. "My hand wont stop" I hate killua so much..why must he be one of us.I'm not even thinking him as aFriend..Why Gon have a crush with this guys !? He is an assassin! He kill people and I hate people like him!.

"What do you mean by saying 'My hand wont stop' huh..! it's not even funny!"

"I'm so sorry"Kurapika said softly and in her mind 'Why am I blushing..I hate him!'

"Hurmm"Gon was jealous at Kurapika and Killua.

Killua heard when the the black haired girls said 'Hurmm'He just smile when he heard Killua suddenly stand up and sit beside was so shocked when she saw killua sitting beside keep staring at the silver haired boy.

"What you looking at !?" Killua said while staring back at her.

"I was thinking"

"About what !?"

"When,you said you are free..what that suppose to mean?"

"Ouh"

"Killua..!?"

All of them look at look at them back and look back at the don't know what to said at first,he just be silent .Then,he smiled.

"Urm,Killua?!" Gon asked.

"Well,actually I'm running away from home.."

"Why..!?"Kurapika asked.

"Yea,why killua !?" Gon added

Killua stared at the blond and Gon. "Why..!? it's none of your business"

"What do you mean none of our business ! we're friend remember ! I'm so worried about you killua! How can you said like that!"

"Gon.."Kurapika said slowly while looking at the innocent girls.

"We..we..are friend..!?"Killua asked and stared at Gon.

"Yes!Killua"Gon nodded.

"I see.."The silver haired boy chunkle.

"Oi ! Kids don't you ever thinks us as your friend !?" Leorio added.

"I don't..I never have a friend before"

"Huh! You are weird kiddo!"

"Shut up! Old geezer!"

"He is an assassin..he killed people"Kurapika said slowly only Kuroro heard what was the blond saying.

"We're you friend now Killua" Gon smiled.

Killua smirk back at Gon. "Yea..friend"

"I'm so gonna kill you killua!"Leorio shouted.

"Hey Old man! Watch you mouth..I'm the one who gonna kill you first!"Killua grin.

"Ahh! You so annoying !"

"I'm just joking..I'm sick of killing people..I just want to be normal!"Killua mumble to himself.

"B-But you're an assassin.."

"Yea,I am..from an assassin family ! I My family killed people for money! They trained me to become a pro..since I was a kids.I'm used to it..but I want my freedom..I want to live and act like a normal people..but my mom and dad got pissed..of me..so I decide to run away.."

"I see.."

"So,where do you want to stay..killua.."

"I don't know.."

"If you don't mind,you can stay at my house" Gon smiled.

"Y-Your house seriously!?"

" Yes.."

"…"

"…"

"O-Okay…"killua said shyly.

"Hey!Gon you sure about this!" leorio added.

"Yep!"

"Really..really sure..!?"

"Yep!"

"W-Why don't he stayed with Leorio or Kuroro instead".Kurapika added. "Killua is a boy,You a girls..Gon..not nice when a girls and a boy stay in one house"

"Don't worried kurapika.I have Mito-san " Gon smiled.

"Ah..I forget.."

"So,Killua let's go to my house now"Gon smiled sweetly.

"Ah,sure.."

* * *

**Thanks for the review~ XDD**  
**Sorry for the grammer mistake DX**

**I'm very bussy lately XDD**  
**I'm so sorry~ **


	7. Confession?

**The kuruta conffesion**

One week has past…I'm staying at Gon house..and for the first time.I'm feeling something warm in my chest..the warm what they called in my heart I was so lucky that I met Gon .Finally I got a friend 'Arigatou..Gon,please don't forget me'I stand up and walk to the living where Gon and Mito-san was sitting..as I walk in I saw they were at the table eating their breakfirst.I walk slowly toward them and sit next to Gon.

"Ohayou Killua.."Mito-san said and smile at me.

"Ah,Ohayou"I'm nodded and look at turn and look at me with a smile.

"Ohayou Killua !" She said.

"Ohayou..Gon" I answer her , and at the same time returning the smile that she just gave me a moment a go.

"Do you like staying here Killua ?"She asked me.

"Yes,I do"

"I'm so glad to heard that killua..please make yourself at home"

"Ah.."I nodded slowly and eat my bread slowly 'Bread again..did Gon everyday eat bread for breakfast..without any jams..I should buy some ..' I mumble.

"I'm done,Mito-san!" She take her plate to the kitchen and wash it.

Mito just smiled and walk to the kitchen with her smiled at Mito-san and then she walk at where I was sitting.

"I'll waiting you outside,Killua" She said and take her bags and wear it on her shoulder.

"Okay" I reply.

The door bell walk slowly and open the door. She saw Kurapika,Kuroro and Leorio standing infront of kinda shocked then she asked "What on earth!? You guys doing here..that's so unusual.."Gon said innocently.

"Well.."The kuruta smile awkwardly.

I finish my breakfast,put my plate on the kitchen,Mito take my plate and wash it for me..then I walk toward Gon.

"Well,I'm just worried that you might late for school,"Kurapika smile. " that's why I stop by your house..just checking you up"Kurapika smile nervously.

"Well same here.."Kuroro said. 'Actually she(kurapika) was worried about you together with killua Gon..'

"I'm following Kurapika..and then I saw her stoping by at your house,so I make my mind to show myself"

"That was really honest of you Leorio!? " Kurapika stare at Leorio.

" And I was shocked..he woke up early today.."Kuroro said.

"Yea,That's weird.."Kurapika step back.

"Oi!Oi!"

"Eww Ossan!You such a pervert and stalker!"

"Urusai na Omai wa!"

"Ahahaha"Gon giggle. "Thank you for droping by,Now let's get going!" She smiled and pull my hand.

"Oi!Gon I'm not done wearing my shoes yet!"I shouted.

"The shoes can wait Killua,But the school don't!"

"Eh,what kind of excuse is that!?"

"Ahahahaa!"She laugh.

* * *

**At the school gate**

'3,2,1' Ring!

"we make it.."Gon said happily and hold my hand.

"Yosh!" I said.

"I cant believe we made it on time..Kuroro"Kurapika said slowly and taking her both of her hand holding her knees'

",Kurapika you should for a while you look exhausted.."Kuroro said while holding Kurapika hand and pull her to sit on his laps.

The kuruta blush deeply~

"Oi! Open the gate!Gon!Killua! Kura-pika!"Leorio shouted."Kuroro you bastard! You lock the gate! Open it now!"

"I just follow the school rules and what the principals told me.."

"Leorio-san..!?"

"Ek! Hisoka senpai!"

"You late again..!?"

"Ahaa..you late to!" Leorio laugh.

"Am not late.." Hisoka climb the gate. "See I told you I'm not "

"Crazy clown!"

Kuroro open the gate as Hisoka was climbing the gate, and wrote his name.

"Kuroro..!? what are you doing!?"

"You're late.."

"So mean.."

"Yeahh! I'm in!"Leorio said happily and hug Kurapika from the back.

"Let me go! Leorio!"Kurapika shouted. "K-Kuroro..h-help please.."Kurapika said with a tearly on her eyes.

"Ouh Come on!"

"Let her go!or I'll write your name and send it to the Principals"Kuroro said.

"Na'ah! Over my dead body.."

"LEORIO I SAID LET ME GO!"Kurapika give a punch on Leorio stomach. "Take that!"

"….." Kuroro shocked. "Y-You such a taugh woman.."

"Why ,Thank you"Kurapika smiled.

"You're welcome Kura-chan"

* * *

**At the class**

"Ohayou Killua!" all the girls in his class said.

"Ah, Ohayou"

"Yo!Killua!"All the boy said.

"Yo!~"

'I don't know since when..i'm getting popular in this school.'I walk slowly to my desk and sit down. 'Urgh why they keep staring at me..na'

"Killua! Help me with my homework please..I forget to do mine.."Gon said with tearly eyes.

"Homework!? What do you mean..?"

"Killua…"

Killua slap his forhead. " I-I forget to do it too,It's math right"

"Here..you can copy mine"Chiko lend her homework.

"Arigatou chiko!" The both of them thanks her. "We're safe!"

"Your most welcome.."Chiko smile.

**_15 minute later..Hario walk in with a happy face._**

"Yes I'm done!"Killua grin.

"Me too" Gon said happily and put her pen down.

"Intention everyone Pakunoda sensei is absent today..do your own work.."

"Ehh! Seriously!"

"Yeayy!" Teacher pakunoda absent!"

* * *

**At Kurapika class..**

"Take out your history textbook page 118"

Kurapika open her bag an take out her textbook and open page borrowing history book from shalnark the other Leorio forget to bring his textbook.

"Who forget to bring textbook today?Leorio-san did you bring your textbook?"

"I-I forget..to.."Suddenly Kurapika put her textbook on Leorio desk ,and raise her hand "Oi Kurapika! What are you doing!"Leorio ask the Kuruta but the Kuruta ignored him stand up and said "Gomen..sensei I forget to bring my textbook.

Kuroro shocked,in his mind what was the kuruta thinking,but then he grin..and stand up and said "I also forget to bring mine.."

Kurapika shocked when she suddenly feel something warm at her right hand she realize that Kuroro actually holding her blush lightly when Kuroro smile at the people in this school already know that Kuroro is inlove with the blond..including the also know that Leorio like Kurapika."

Who don't like the Kuruta?She is pretty,smart,genius and is perfect..!All the guys in this school crazy over her unfortunately..Kuroro already give them warning don't you dare lay your fingers on her or you all dead!That is why..Kuroro is always by the blonde explain why the boys never spoke to the kuruta except for Leorio and the Spider..group.

(BACK TO THE CLASS)

The teacher was shocked..because the two of the best student in this school for the first time forget to bring their textbook That is so unexpeted "Well,sit down you two..someone please share the book with Kurapika and Kuroro please.."

"Arigatou sensei.."Kurapika smiled while Kuroro just keep holding the Kuruta hands..until the Kuruta said. "Kuroro..hands.."

* * *

**After school**

All the student already left..except for Kurapika..She was worried about Gon and her problem with leorio.. 'Hurm..'

Kurroro open the door and walk in to the class and he saw the Kuruta.. "Not going home yet?" He asked and walk to his desk.

The kuruta not giving any just answer,She just nodded and look back through the window and suddenly a strong wind blow all the paper on the Kuruta desk and her hair was also blow by the wind Kurapika hold her hair but her hair clips fall to the floor.

"My Papers..ahhh my hairclips .."  
Kuroro help the blonde pick up her paper.. "Here,you go.."

"Thanks..Kuroro.."Kurapika smile. "Urm did you see my hairclips..I think it's fall around here.."

"Hairclips..?You mean the pink one that I gave you last week..?"Kuroro asked the blond with a smile on his lips. "I didn't see you wear it..?"

"Ah..yes"Kurapika look away from the black haired guy. "And I don't wear it cause I don't like pink !"

"I'm sorry for the pink colour..and why did you still have the hairclips..?"

"Cause it will be waste if I throw..it away.."The blond replied.

"Let's walk home together.."Kuroro invited.

"But..what about my hairclips..?"

"I'll buy you the new one..and I'll keep this pink one..for the return"Kuroro show the hair clip at the Kuruta with a smile.

"Give it back!that mine!"

" I thought you don't want it..?"

"Hmpp!"The blond humming.

Kuroro walk toward the kuruta and path her sholder. "Give me your hands.." the blond gave her hand to the black haired man innocently.

"Here..yours hairclips..now lets walk home together..?"

The blond blush give a ligh smile and hold the blond walk slowly to the door, then the Kuruta stop.

"Urm Kuroro.."She said shyly.

"Yes..?"Kuroro turn and look at the blonde eyes.

"I-I L-Lo

"Danchou! Let's go!"Shalnark called Kuroro.

"Ah..Okay."Kuroro answer. "What was you saying again?"

"Urm Nothing..let's go "

"Okay..?" Kuroro said confusely'Did she actually want to confess to me.!?.Shalnark what a bad timing!'

"Dancho! Let's g-go!?"Shalnark see kuroro walk toward him with a serious slowly swallow his saliva. "Etto Dancho..did I interrupt s-something?!"

"No..you don't lets go.."Kuroro stare shalnark.

'Danchou I'm sorry..it was a bad timing right!?'Shalnark look at kuroro innocently

'it's okay shalnark..'Kuroro give a light smile.

* * *

**End**

**Nyaa i'm sorry for not updating the story~So hear it is Chapter 7**

**Enjoyz~ and sorry for the grammer mistake *bow***

**and thanks for the review~**


End file.
